Don't Look at Me Like That
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: Prosper had never been afraid, and that was what Scipio loved about him. *A series of drabbles. Rated M for future stuff (most likely)
1. Chapter 1

**JUST REDISCOVERED THE MOVIE, AND I LOVE THESE TWO TOGETHER, SO I WILL BE WRITING A LOT OF THESE PROBABLY. THIS STORY MAY HAVE LOTS OF CHAPTERS, BUT MOST OF THEM WILL BE UNRELATED TO EACH OTHER AND DRABBLES. PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Summary: Prop is used to being unnoticed, but Scipio doesn't let it remain that way for long. Meta-human! AU *Scipio never rode the merry-go-round, so he is still a "child"**

I See You-by PS

It had started with Bo. Sweet, loving Bo. Sweet, loving, empathetic Bo.

He had the face of an angel, the wit of a genius, and the knowledge of one who could see behind the mask that one wore. When someone was with Bo, they could not hide their true feelings, as Prosper had seen many times before.

Prosper, the older brother, the one with the serious face, the unseen one. Literally. When he was young, Prosper had revealed his true power of invisibility, and while his mother had helped the best she could, Prosper felt that this power had always made him a true outcast.

When their kind mother died, the shining light leaving her once cheerful face, Bo and Prosper had been sent to live with their vile Aunt Esther and Uncle Max.

Esther Hartlieb had the power of screech, her banshee like scream ear-drum shattering, and capable of causing much misery.

Max Hartlieb had the ability to such the life energy of those around him, and such a power had made him an unlikable man, as he liked to use his power for evil.

Prosper had been sent away shortly after being handed to his aunt and uncle, but he had found a way, with his meta-human powers, to escape and find his brother.

Together they had left the Hartlieb's behind, and journeyed to Venice, where they were left to seemingly starve on the streets.

It was only the fortunate arrival of the Thief Lord and his group that the two of them survived.

This new gang became like a family to them, along with the detective Victor Getz and Signora Ida. The Thief Lord knew them, and Victor helped to send their aunt and uncle in an entirely different direction when they tried to hunt Prop and Bo down and take them back "home."

Now, the children lived with Signora Ida in her small mansion, her comfortable presence soothing and welcome, as she helped all of the children in their time of need.

They were all wonderful, and Prosper loved his new family, but, sometimes, he still felt out of place.

Each of them had wonderful powers, and he felt like somewhat of a let down compared to them.

What with Hornet and her ability of toxic, stinging touch, Mosca with his techno path powers, Riccio and his amazing super speed, Victor with his touch telepathy, and Signora Ida with her pryo abilities.

And, of course, there was Scipio, the Thief Lord himself, with his talent to walk through walls and other solid objects. He did it as though it were as easy as breathing air, and Prosper felt jealous and saddened by it.

He had a hard time with his powers sometimes, and watching all of them use their abilities so easily made him depressed.

Even Bo, at such a young age, was capable of figuring out his powers.

It must have been his own fault, Prosper reasoned, his fault that his powers were underdeveloped and weak in contrast to the others.

No one would understand his powers, and no one would ever want to.

But, Prosper had no idea how wrong he was…

It was a lazy evening at Casa Spavento, everyone off doing their own activities, that found Prosper sitting outside on the small balcony of one of the second floor bedrooms, his bedroom. His own.

"What's got you so down?" The question was spoken by the dark, silky voice of the Thief Lord, and Prosper whirled around quickly to look at Scipio, his heart jumping in his chest.

"Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Prosper held a hand to his chest, lowering his head to hide his flushed cheeks.

Lately, he had been feeling strange around Scipio, and only Scipio. When he had met the Thief Lord he had been awed, and a little contemptuous, but, as time went on he felt like Scipio understood the loneliness he felt, maybe just a bit. And then…those feelings morphed into something new. Something warm and, sometimes, entirely unpleasant.

"Sorry," Scipio said, his dark and unfathomable eyes shining as he pushed himself out of his leaning pose from the doorway. "You should have been paying more attention."

Prosper glared at him, just a bit, "you walk out of the walls Scipio, I doubt it matters how much attention I pay, your powers are enough to startle anyone."

He had purposefully said "startle" instead of "scare," he knew what it was like to be feared and disliked for your abilities. He didn't want anyone else to feel that way.

Scipio stared at him, obviously noticing his lapse of attention, "is something wrong?" His voice was soft, in the way it was only when he was around Prop. It made him feel weak.

"It's nothing," Prosper muttered, looking back out into the distance of the city, "I just…it's nothing."

Scipio came to lean against the balcony railing with him, the stone cool in darkening twilight.

"You were hesitant," Scipio said, looking out into the city with him, "when we stole things. You were hesitant to use your powers, to use them to your advantage. I never understood. I think that using your abilities is natural, they are a part of you, part of what makes you. I use my powers daily, hourly even. I have every need of them…but you act as though you do not care to use them."

Prosper bit his lip, blinking slowly, feeling Scipio's eyes on him as he continued.

"I understand it now," he said lowly, "you think that using your powers marks you out as something unordinary. But really, it makes you someone extraordinary. It makes you special, even in a world full of special people."

That made Prosper look up at him then, startled at the words that held so much conviction and, dare he say it, love. No one had even spoken to him like this before, and Prop found that he could not look away as Scipio stared at him with those dark, dark eyes.

"Prop, Prosper, you are the most amazing thing I have even seen. You act only when you need to. When we first met…you only stood up to me because you wanted, needed, to protect your brother. You're the only one who has held my attention before, and it isn't because of your powers, or anything like that. It's because of you. I love you."

Prosper gasped, unable to process what was being said to him, unable to accept it in the slightest.

"You don't mean that," he said, backing away a few steps and shaking his head, trying to clear it even as hair flew into his face.

Scipio stepped forward with him, grabbing hold of his wrist and putting a hand on his cheek, making Prop pause long enough for Scipio to brush his dark tangled hair away from his paled face.

"I love you," the Thief Lord, Scipio, said, dark eyes full of the emotion as he leaned forward a bit more, his breath falling over Prosper's lips, "and no matter what you do, I will always love you."

Prosper did nothing but close his eyes and part his lips a bit as Scorpio leaned in, pressing their lips together softly, the feeling of it so sweet that Prop couldn't help but sag into Scipio's arms, a small sound a approval escaping him.

After a minute, Scipio pulled back, Prop still leaning heavily on him, his wrist still captured in the other's grasp.

He only opened his eyes when Scipio gave a small huff of laughter, "you're invisible Prop."

Prosper blinked, looking down at himself to find that he was indeed invisible.

But, that didn't seem to matter to Scipio as he tightened his hand around Prop's wrist and pulled him back towards the doorway, his arm already halfway through the wood, via his powers, before Prop stopped, "wait."

Scipio looked back at him, despite the fact that he was invisible.

"Is…is this real?" Prosper's voice sounded so young, and he hated it, but he had to know.

Scipio smiled at him, not that vague, mystic Thief Lord smile, but a real one, his perfect teeth showing, "it's real. All of this. And now, I wanted to tell everyone else."

Prosper blinked, willing himself to turn back visible; he was successful, apparently, as when he opened his eyes Scipio's had gotten, impossibly, darker.

"Not yet," Prop said, "I want to be with you first. Just us."

Scipio smirked slowly, leaning back, his head tilting down so that he could kiss Prosper again.

"Anything you want," he reassured, "anything at all."

Prosper couldn't help but believe him…

**NOT EXACTLY HOW I WANTED TO WRITE IT, BUT CLOSE ENOUGH! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: In which Prosper and his brother accidentally join the pack of the Thief Lord, and become part of a family unit all at once. Werewolf! AU.**

The Biting Heart-by PS

Prosper had never met his father, but, from what his mother had told him before she had died was not very nice.

He looked like him, she used to say, a fond smile playing at her lips while she stroked his brow, he possessed his father's dark hair and serious eyes, but, they did not have the same temperament at all.

Where Prosper was serious and protective, his father had been arrogant and unforgiving.

And Prop never wanted to be like that.

His father had left, of course, when he found out that Prosper's mother was a werewolf, a lycan creature with the ability to change at will, but the driving need to hunt and change skins on the full moon.

And, like Prosper, his father had not possessed this genetic ability, so he had left in a hurry, in fear of the woman that he had mated with, and in fear of the child that she carried.

That had killed her to some degree, his mother used to explain, as when one's mate left their side for good one would wither away and eventually become sick and die.

That did happen, eventually, though Prosper saw her survive until her next child, with another temporary mate, had been born and was somewhat developing before she caught the sickness of her ailing heart and died.

It had been the worst time after that…Bo had been sent to live with their werewolf aunt and her husband, both of whom were vile and corrupt people, and Prosper was sent away to another place entirely.

He escaped of course, as having a werewolf for a mother helped you learn things about being sneaky, and he rescued Bo as soon as he could. Then, they traveled to the place that their mother had always talked about going and living with her mate and offspring, Venice.

It had been a rough passage, and Prosper still had no idea how they managed to find their way to the city on the water, and find exactly what they were not looking for…the Thief Lord.

Scipio had taken them in, and converted them into the little family unit that he called his own. Of course, naturally, the whole lot of them had been werewolves, and, once again, Prosper was the odd man out.

But, that didn't bother him too much since he was with his brother, and with a new family that didn't seem to care about his lack of lycan abilities, or that he was serious and brooding at times.

He loved them all, and each in turn, loved him back…except, someone loved him more than he had expected, and that soon would come to light…

It was the full moon, a day where the whole pack would go out and change into their wolf pelts to run rampant through the winding streets of Venice, their playful animal side finally able to be free.

Prosper joined them, as he usually did, though he lagged behind, keeping a lookout for any unwanted presences that may happen upon the pack in their frolic.

Tonight, all seemed clear, and he watched with a fond smile as they ran about.

The leader of the pack, Scipio, who was a large, yet slender black wolf, was playing with Bo, his small white form chasing the rats that ravaged the city.

Hornet was a dark form as she padded near to the water, glancing in to it every now and then to watch the rippling shapes of the city around her.

Mosca, who was dark and raggedy, chased Riccio's shaggy brown figure around the small clearing that they were in, happy grins on their faces.

Prosper watched all of this with a hint of longing and jealousy in his heart, the loneliness he often felt un-fleeting as he leaned up against the dingy stone wall behind him, hands going in his pockets to keep warm.

It was times like these that he felt distant from the rest of the pack, even from his brother, who he had no idea how to communicate with in his wolf form.

Sometimes, Bo would consent to laying curled up in Prop's lap, his pale fur being petted and groomed, but more often than not, he preferred to be loping around, his small roly poly form a sight to behold.

Now, Prosper gave a sigh as he watched the others, turning slightly to look into a near alleyway…and felt his heart stop.

There, in the darkness, were a pair of golden eyes watching the pack.

Prosper's heart stuttered, watching as the eyes blinked once, then vanished.

Biting his lip in indecision, Prosper glanced back at the others, finding them still at play, and made a decision to follow the eyes, just incase they were trouble.

Rushing quickly into the alley Prosper squinted into the darkness, heart thumping when he walked deeper into the void, then, coming to a complete stop when he heard a feral growl.

Before he could do anything though, he was knocked to the ground, the heavy weight of his assailant pushing him down as sharp claws dragged down his sides, tearing his jacket and skin.

He gave a loud yowl of pain, hoping that someone would hear, and, thankfully, his hopes were answered as another, louder growl echoed through the alley and the weight above him was lifted away.

Looking up through teary eyes Prosper could see the dark shape of two wolves fighting, a gleam of gold closer to the ground as the shapes shifted and the sound of snapping teeth filled the air.

After a minute of the crude rustling there was a loud cry that pierced the night, and the gleam of gold vanished into the deep darkness that led away from Prosper and the other wolf.

Prosper gasped as the other wolf approached, it's maw dripping in blood, but, the shock and terror seemed to dissipate as the wolf changed shape, dark fur receding into human flesh, and the long nose shifted into a human face. Scipio.

Proper tried to sit up, but was pushed back down when the Thief Lord pressed a hand down on his back.

"Be careful," he said in his smooth voice, "you might tear the skin more if you try to get up now."

Prop groaned, "well, what am I supposed to do? I have to get up and get back to the Stella for some bandages."

Scipio stared down at him, eyes alit with something that made Prosper's heart pound for an unknown reason.

"Well…" Scipio said after a moment, "I could always heal it for you."

Prosper's eyes widened as he processed the words.

Werewolves had the ability to heal wounds with their saliva, and Prop himself had seen it done more than once when his mother was still alive, and Bo frequently cut of scraped himself in his play.

Prosper bit his lip, turning his gaze to the side, his cheeks flushing as Scipio continued to stare at him, almost as if his gaze was piercing right through him.

"I…" Prosper's throat was much too dry for this conversation, "if…if it would help."

Scipio's lips were twitching when Prop glanced back at him, and he felt his temper rise at that.

"Fine!" He shouted in the darkness, "just do it then!"

Scipio leaned closer, his hands pressing into the stone beneath them, his knees spreading more from their position on the ground.

"Are you certain?" His tone was somewhat playful, and his grin was on full display now.

Prosper glared at him, eyes narrowed in annoyance, "yes."

Scipio gave him a soft look that he could not interpret, then, he leaned down a licked across the wound, the motion entirely too gentle, but, it still hurt like a dozen hells.

Prosper curled his fingers into fists, biting back a yowl of pain as Scipio's tongue rasped gently along his skin, the saliva leaving a trail of tingling wetness that made Prosper's blood boil.

After a moment Scipio pulled back, probably smelling the fresh scent of Prosper's blood on the air from where his nails bit into his skin.

"Here," he said quietly, his voice still a shock, "hold on to me."

He carefully took one of Prosper's pale hands on put it on his shoulder, anchoring him in a way, "it may help." Then, he went back to his task, the scent of blood fading away into the night.

Prosper latched onto Scipio's shoulder, squeezing the firm muscles under his hands in order to go through the pain. It was just starting to help when Scipio licked the worst wound, and Prosper gave a grunt of pain, his other hand moving on its own accord to tangle itself in Scipio's hair, the werewolf looking up at him at the action, his dark eyes flickering in the moonlight.

Prosper gave no notice to this, and Scipio resumed the process, finishing up with one last lick to the now healing skin, his saliva soaking into the wound and already doing its best to fight off infection.

They remained in their position for a minute before Prosper let go of the older male, his hands falling to the ground next to him, and Scipio sitting up to look down at him.

"Thank you," he finally uttered after a moment, the sensation of the numbing and tingling saliva still awing him. "I…that was stupid of me."

Scipio hummed, "you were just trying to protect us," he said, his low drawl comforting in the still darkness, "it was admirable of you. You treated us with a protective nature, as you do all things that you care about."

Prosper crinkled his brow, sitting himself up, a little confused, "of course I care about you! How could I not after all of this time?"

Scipio was silent, and Prosper gasped when he realized what he had said.

"I mean all of you," he tried to clarify, "you and Hornet and Mosca and Riccio, I care about all of you."

Scipio stared down at him, eyes seeming to hold starlight as he spoke, "and…you care about all of us in the same way? Just like you care about Bo?"

It was a trick question, Prosper knew.

He cared about all of them yes, but never in the same way he cared about Bo. Hornet, Mosca, and Riccio were like the other siblings or cousins that he never had, but Scipio…well, Scipio had always been different. From the very moment that he had met the Thief Lord there had been something else there.

Now, he felt the sudden need to say that to Scipio, who had just valiantly rescued him and risked his own skin.

So, he looked up into Scipio's dark eyes and licked his dry lips quickly, "its…its not the same with everyone."

Incredibly, Scipio smiled down at him, the expression sparkling, "good." Then, he stood up, dusting gravel from his knees, "now, lets go back to the pack compagno. The night is still young, and I want to run with you."

Prosper watched as he walked away, his swaggering form enveloped in moonlight before Prop stood up too, ignoring the sticky feel of the blood on his skin and on his clothing.

Compagno. Somewhere, in a distant part of his mind, he recalled his mother using the word when talking about mates.

And, somehow, that was alright…

***COMPAGNO IS ITALIAN FOR "MATE," OR SO WIKIPEDIA AND GOOGLE TRANSLATE TOLD ME**

**HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! (IF ANYBODY IS/HAS)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: The Thief Lord is all grown up, and it's time for him to take what he wants. Dark! Scipio.**

Everything Changes-by PS

Nothing ever lasts forever.

That was a lesson that Scipio had learned throughout his entire life.

The better days when his mother was still around, the long nights of staring out into the waters of the Canals, the days with his loveable gang of orphans and runaways.

They had all ended.

When Scipio rode the merry-go-round it had all changed.

Now, he was a grown up, and that was the way that it would stay. There was no going back. And that was for the better.

Now that he was grown up, the Thief Lord had the ability to do things differently, the way to get rid of loose ends, the ability to take what he wanted.

And he did.

The first step was to get rid of his father, and that was almost too easy.

He snuck into his old home with silent steps, the knife glinting in his hand in the spare moonlight, the pale skin of his father's throat stained red an imprint forever branded on his mind.

The utter betrayed and horrified look on his father's face one that he would never forget.

The empowering feeling he received once the job was done, the blood of his sire coating his hands, that feeling, well, that feeling would be there for an eternity.

After that, he was emitted into Victor's services, a partner of all senses, the office an outstanding place to begin his regime, his empire.

Victor knew what he was doing, that much was obvious. He knew that Scipio had killed his own father, it was as if the newly turned adult still wore the blood on his hands. The clarity of the situation made Scipio confident that he could trust Victor, and it seemed that the older detective felt the same way. Scipio was good at his job, and that was all that Victor Getz needed to know, apparently.

The next step was the hardest.

The next step was finally getting what he truly wanted. Prosper.

Beautiful Prosper with his serious face, his sparking eyes, his ferocious, protective nature.

He had had Hornet spy on Prosper for him, had her take notes of what the boy wanted, of what he needed.

And, when the time was right, Scipio would provide all of these things for him, would move further into his heart, as his plan had been from the beginning.

Hornet understood, and said that she would help, would try to persuade Prosper to give him another chance.

It worked.

It happened when Bo fell ill, Signora Ida away on a trip, so there was little help to be found in Prosper and Bo's new home with the Signora.

Hornet fetched Scipio right away, and the Thief Lord hurried to Casa Spavento, offering his services in taking Bo to the doctor, and it seemed to work. Prosper accepted his invitation of help, and as the two waited together at the hospital Prosper leaned against the young detective, his eyes worried, and his face haggard with lack of sleep.

He had never looked more beautiful.

Once Bo got better Prosper came to fully thank Scipio at his new apartment, the older male welcoming and kind up until the moment Prosper blushed and stammered out a thank-you. Scipio could not resist swooping in, placing a forceful kiss upon his beloved's lips.

Prosper had been so confused, and Scipio had reveled in it, had been apologetic, though the small dark part of his heart leapt with joy and sadistic intent.

Prosper would be his soon, and everyone in Venice would know it.

After all, Scipio was Thief Lord, and Emperor of his new empire, and Prosper would be at his side soon enough, ruling over the small piece of the world that they would call their own…


End file.
